Songs of Illness
by xXNo-life-kingXx
Summary: yuki falls ill with a heart disease and has to get a heart transplant. shuichi finds out and is deturmined to find a heart and the 2 million dollars he needs to save his beloved. also find out if this stranthins there bond SxY
1. Prolog: Blood

Gravitation

A/n: I don't own gravitation nor do I wish to. I'd like to watch Yuki and Shuichi go at it but I don't own them. The songs I use I don't own them neither. I got my Idea for this story while watching dua Gravitation and with a situation going on in my life that's similar in the fact it's the same thing but for totally different reasons -. Anyway enjoy oh and don't read the spoiler if u don't want to know what happens to Yuki. However I do own Out of line and there members. Ps I do use some songs that aren't Bad lucks there other bands but u get the idea don't sue all I got is lint and my young brother.

Spoiler: Yuki's condition has worsened the stress and throwing up blood has turned into a saver heart disease and sends him into the emergency room. Mean time Shuichi is putting on concert in Tokyo when he receives word of Yuki. Immediately he leaves the concert and heads to the hospital. Not tool long after Shuichi receives news that flips his whole world up side down. Following that news he learns he needs 2 million dollars to get the type of surgery that Yuki needs. Bad Luck along with Nittle Grasper and a surprise new band called Out of line. With there help there able to raise the money they need to save Yuki's life, but there was one other problem they need a heart to trance plant. Will it be Shuichi him self, Yumie from the new band, or will a Hero come from no where?

Song titles and artists(note this will be updated with the new chapters):

Prolog: Blood - My Chemical Romance.

Track1: When love and death embrace- H.I.M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Prolog: Blood

The night was the same as any other Yuki was in his room typing away at his keyboard writing away at another novel this one entitled "Darkest love". This one was special because it was a book based on his life with Shuichi. It was a surprise for him, so to say, sense he was feeling nice. Shuichi was asleep on the couch sense he had worked late and had to get up early tomorrow for the big concert in Tokyo. Finally around 12:30 Yuki gave up and decided to take a bathroom brake before going to wake Shuichi up for a round of love making. He walked into the bath room and suddenly took a spell.

damn it why is this happening I'm not stressed at lest not anymore. he thought his life had became very much eased after that night Shuichi found him about to blow his brains out.

It was about 10 minutes before the pain and the bleeding stopped he wiped his mouth and cleaned up then went and woke Shuichi and took him to bed skipping the sex for that night. he just wanted to cuddle with his lover. Yuki watched the tired out Shuichi cuddle to him and fall fast asleep again. Yuki let a smile play his face as he slowly drifted off as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Blood, Blood gallons of the stuff! u give them all that they could drink and it will never be enough. So Give them blood, blood, BLOOOOD. Grab a glass because there's goanna be a blood "_

Well read and review the next chapter up soon!! This will be posted on my new account xX-No-Life-King-Xx as well my other pen name. p.s don't be shy tell me what i need to fix as in spelling and grammar im not the best at that and please be nice any one who gets mean with me ill get mean right back a fair warning.


	2. Track 1 When love and death embrace

Gravitation

A/n: I don't own Gravitation. I thank you the one person that has reviewed, Just stop. You my friend are a complete and utter, undignified son of a bitch if u don't like my story the way I do it, then don't read it, u fuck. And as of stopping the fan fiction u can kiss my ass!! For my other Readers I will have a revised version with spelling corrections and grammar edits posted soon. This was the reason I made this a rated M for language and when I feel like it there will be some sex. Now that that's over back to what I was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Track 1: When love and death Embrace

The Day started as any other Shuichi got up, kissed Yuki, got his shower, and made them breakfast. By that time Yuki was up and had called Shuichi a "Damn Brat" 4 times already. Shuichi had gotten use to the "damn brat" nickname.

"So today's the big concert in Tokyo, eh?" Yuki asked as he ate his food and looked up to The smiling big glowy star eyed Shuichi.

"Yes and WE have a new band opening for us there called "Out of line" ever hear of them?" he asked calming himself. Yuki had a look of thought on his face.

"Not a Clue" he said in his normal cold voice. Shuichi had a look of damn on his. His eyes glanced to the clock.

"SHIT I got to get. There gonna kill me!!" he said and gulped his food and drink and sat he dishes in the sink. He moved to Yuki. "Yuki I'll see u tonight when I get home, right?" he asked

"I don't plan on going any where." Yuki said and jerked the younger boy to him and kissed him deeply before letting him go.

"Ok love you." Shuichi said as he looked at his lover.

"yeah u too." Yuki had, after that night of almost killing his self, started to understand the feeling he had for Shuichi it was love but he wasn't ready to say it to him yet. So he sufficed with "yeah u too". Shuichi smiled and ran off waving bye at him then popped back in.

"oh yeah mom called she wants u to call her." he said grabbed his book bag and ran off.

"huuu?" Yuki's eyes about popped out of his head. Shuichi's mom wanted HIM to call?! He sighed and went back to his food and drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi smiled big as a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes walked in. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and a hot pink and black strapped tube top.

"Hi, you must be Shuichi Yuki." she smiled softly at the boy who looked down at his hand that held the engagement ring. Shuichi smiled wide.

"Actually, im the soon to be Shuichi Uesugi/Yuki." He said as gleams of starlight came from his eyes at the thoughts of him soon to be married off to his lover, Eiri Yuki/Uesugi. The girl smiled brightly.

"That's so cool. I'm Yumie Sei!" she smiled back at the Pink haired boy, who smiled and nodded.

"Your from the band Out of Line, Right?" he asked as she nodded her head wildly as he said that.

It wasn't long after the new band was on stage playing there songs Shuichi had to admit they was really good. As Shuichi listened his mind floated off to wonder about this Blond haired Writer. A smiled played wide over his lips just the thought of the older male turned him on.

"Shu, Hey you ready?" his best friend Hiro asked as he grabbed his guitar. Shuichi nodded his head super fast and followed, bouncing, behind the guitarist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki Sat at his desk typing away at his keyboard Yes, Yes three more words and.. "DONE!" he exclaimed to his self hitting the save button. He stood and walked to the living room then to the kitchen, fetched a beer from the refrigerator, and then sat on the couch and flipped on the TV to the live broadcast of the concert in Tokyo. The song currently playing was the song Shuichi made for Yuki. Yuki smiled silently to his self his pink hair little brat had to sing that one didn't he? Yuki felt a pull at his heart like it was trying to beat but it just couldn't, no it just wouldn't. Suddenly Yuki's world went completely black.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXX

Shuichi was just finishing his new song called 'When love and death embrace' (A/n: Yes I know this is a H.I.M song but like I said I will be randomly using song names for some things.) When K , Suhichi's manager came out and whispered something in his ear. A look of Fear shot though him as he looked to K to see if this was true. K nodded. Shuichi bolted from the room as fast as his legs would carry him he ran faster then he had the time he was surching for Yuki in New York.

No No t his cant be Yuki's gonna be OK he's just gotta be. Shuichi's thoughts raced as he raced agenst his time to get there before anything ELSE happened to his beloved. He ran in whizzed past the doctors and nurses, sense K told him what room he was in already. Shuichi reached the door that had Eiri Uesugi's name on the door. He slowly walked in to see his lover there in the bed his eyes closed looking as if he was asleep. Shuichi walked up to his lover and gently placed a hand on his.

"Yuki, Please wake up." Shuichis voice soft and cracked a change from his hyperactive voice. He leaned over the bed and kissed Yuki's head. The blods eyes fluttered open.

"Shu-Shuichi?" He muttered out softly. Shuichi had a soft smile play his face as he ran his hand in his lovers hair.

"Yes, Yuki, Im here." Shuichi siad as he turned pulling a red chair over to the soft wight and mettle bed and knlt on the back of the chair and retook Yuki's hand. "You had another spell, didn't You?"

Yuki nodded softly "I don't understand why tho I haven't been under any stress. I mean, you havent even stressed me out this month, yet."Yuki started to cough harshly. Shuichi quickly moved to help him sit up and handed him the bottle of water he had in his long coat pocket. After giving him a drink he seemed to settle down. Shuichi helped him lay back down.

"You need to rest Yuki. Don't worry i'll be right beside you." Shuichi said as he gently climbed on to the bed with Yuki and laid his head close to Yuki's.

"Thank you, Baby." Eiri said as he wraped his arms around Shuichi. They both minded all the cords and things they had running into an I.V in Eiri's arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" All I want is you to take me in your arms when love and death embrace" - H.I.M

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there's the first chapter hope its long enough and how u like. Thank u to the ones that were nice to me. And to those who weren't I really don't care. And sakura don't worry this is gonna be the best fan fic of these two and look forward to a part 2 of this story.


End file.
